


Blasphemy

by SmallBlasphemies



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBlasphemies/pseuds/SmallBlasphemies
Summary: The Vestige and Sotha Sil consider their future.The Temple shakes its head.
Relationships: Sotha Sil/Vestige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blasphemy

Later, when the world has been saved and there are no messengers calling their name the Vestige finds themselves in Sotha Sil’s lap. 

"I want to learn about the walls," they say as the god’s lips brush over their neck. "And the wheel. The axle and whatever it is that Vivec writes about."

"You have my attention already," the god drones as the vestige returns a kiss, a peck upon his uncovered face. "You need not flatter me."

The pristine, white robe has long since slipped from his shoulders and given way to mostly warm skin that the Vestige rests their hands upon, lured into a calm state by the ticking of the gears. 

"It’s not flattery. I want to learn. I like to hear you talk."

"Seht appeared out of a cloud of iron vapor and his minions made of their blood a chair." 

"Are you quoting your own parts in the lessons?"

"They are my favorite."

The god’s fingers on cool upon the Vestige’s back as they unbind armor and toss it aside with a carefree hand. 

"You called me the Prisoner. You said that I could see the door right? Can I see the wheel? And the gears and the spiked waters on the edge?"

"In time," breathes Seht. "In time I’ll reveal them all to you."

"Maybe I can teach you to see the door too. You can come with me outside of it, or open it or…"

The Vestige loses their voice in Sotha SIl’s mouth, kissing him back just as fiercely and burying their fingers in white strands of hair. Sil’s mouth goes lower, teasing at their skin with teeth, tongue, and hot puffs of air. 

‘I want to know,’ the Vestige says as Seht’s care of their skin continues. ‘Is this considered blasphemy? Will the temple come for me?’

‘Perhaps you had better pray to your god for forgiveness,’ Sotha Sil says and his hand grips the Vestige’s chin, tilting it back. ‘Call your god’s name and they may just forgive you.’


End file.
